


Howl

by rotombrator



Series: PokéSlut: Gloria [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Begging, Belly Bulging, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Exhibitionism, F/M, Inflation, Knotting, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Moaning, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotombrator/pseuds/rotombrator
Summary: Trapped in the all-encompassing fog and separated from Hop, her new Pokémon rendered completely useless, Gloria can do nothing but watch as the legendary wolf makes his move.
Relationships: Zacian/Yuuri | Gloria, Zamazenta/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: PokéSlut: Gloria [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557874
Comments: 24
Kudos: 226





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic I’ve been wanting to write ever since that first encounter. I don’t think I did my idea justice, but here’s hoping I at least came close.
> 
> I wrote this with Zamazenta in mind, but since I never actually mentioned it by name, you’re free to imagine Zacian in its place (if the Pokédex entries are to be believed, Zacian is actually female, but why let that stop you?).

The Slumbering Weald was every bit as intimidating as she had been led to believe.

The fog was all-encompassing, growing ever thicker as Gloria and Hop continued deeper into the densely wooded area. The dense silence hovering over them was occasionally broken by an eerie howl.

Gloria shuddered every time. It was such a raw, primal sound. Something deep inside her was forced to stand at attention, to acknowledge the surely awe-inspiring creature that had created it. Even the Poké Ball containing her new partner, Sobble, seemed to shake right along with her (although that could have just been her imagination).

“Did you hear that? Was that a Pokémon crying out, do you think?” 

At last, Hop had noticed it. Gloria couldn’t fathom how it had escaped his notice for so long. It was all she could think about; any concern for that wayward Wooloo had been completely dwarfed by her combined sense of foreboding and anticipation for what was to come.

She continued onward, Hop’s footsteps echoing behind her. 

Another cry split the air. Gloria slowed to a stop, and Hop rushed to meet her.

“Come on, Gloria! That Wooloo might be in real trouble!”

 _And so might we_ , she thought to herself, her eyes trained on Hop’s disappearing figure. What had they gotten themselves into…?

A few more steps and she felt it. Against all reason, Gloria sensed that she was on the edge of an unseen boundary. The fog stretched on before her, impossibly thick. There was no sign of Hop.

This was it: the point of no return. There would be no going back after this, in any sense. She could feel it in her bones. Whatever awaited her beyond this point, it would leave her forever changed from the experience.

Gloria took one step forward, then another. What other choice did she have?

Almost instantly, she was enveloped in pure whiteness.

“This is mad… I can’t even see my own hand in front of my face!” Hop shouted from somewhere to her left. “I think I get now why this place is off-limits…”

It was an understatement. She couldn’t see _anything_.

That is, until the sound of footfalls met their ears, dangerously close, and as they turned to look the fog cleared just enough to reveal…a Pokémon. As soon as she laid eyes on it, Gloria knew: this was the Pokémon whose presence she had been haunted by from her very first step into the Slumbering Weald. It was unlike any she had ever seen.

With only another howl as warning, it attacked. Gloria barely managed to send out her Sobble in time to meet it.

“Sobble, use Bubble!”

Her partner scrambled to obey, but right when the stream of bubbles would have made direct contact with the mysterious beast before her, the air around it seemed to shimmer. The Pokémon seemed wholly unaffected by the attack.

The Pokémon’s gaze bore into Gloria with startling intensity. She couldn’t help but shudder at the power emanating from it.

With no other options, she commanded Sobble to repeat its attack, with the same result. 

As Gloria and Sobble struggled to land a hit, the fog rapidly thickened around them. The Pokémon charged, and before she knew it Gloria was sent flying into the distance. 

She and Sobble landed with a dull thud. She was lying flat on the ground, her skirt hiked up around her thighs. Her heart was pounding.

Hop’s shouting had faded into nothing, and she couldn’t even tell which direction it had originated from. Sobble was cowering in terror beside her. There was no one left to come to her rescue.

The Pokémon prowled toward her. With less distance between them, Gloria could examine its form properly. 

It was decidedly wolf-like, its body covered with beautiful (though oddly-shaped) fur. Its golden eyes were feral. They pierced her right to the core, freezing her in place with fear and awe both.

With frightening speed, the wolf Pokémon lowered its head and ripped away her panties, leaving her exposed to its gaze and the brisk air around them. Gloria shivered. She didn’t dare speak.

Hot breath fanned over her naked flesh, making her tremble as an unexpected wave of lust coursed through her. With the wolf’s eyes and breath fixed on her quivering pussy, she could feel herself becoming rapidly wetter. Her nipples hardened and brushed deliciously against her shirt as she squirmed. All thought left her mind. She didn’t think about why or how this was happening, or what would become of her. She just _felt_ , and _burned_.

So lost was she to the desires of her needy body that she failed to notice when the wolf moved, towering over her and aligning its body with hers. 

Right up until the point that it sank its big, meaty cock into her pulsing cunt.

“Ah! Ah, mmm, ah…!” 

He slammed his hips forward again and again. His paws were shoved against her chest, holding her down, the rough pads creating friction that felt incredible on her hardened nipples. Every so often, one of his claws—sharp even through multiple layers of fabric—would scrape against one, adding another thrilling hint of danger to the mix.

The wolf never once averted his gaze from hers. The unrestrained savagery in those intense, glowing golden eyes had her arching her hips up, in desperate need of _more, more, more_ , even as the brutal force of his fucking knocked the breath from her lungs. 

“Ah… Hah…! Mmm, _ohhhh_ ,” she moaned, feeling her body grow impossibly hotter beneath his stare.

 _I own you_ , his eyes were saying. And Gloria wanted nothing more than to be owned by this wild beast. To be completely dominated. To be stretched wide by his huge cock and pumped full to bursting with his cum. To feel his knot entering her, ensuring that not a single drop would leave her body until he allowed it.

Gloria was positively awestruck by this magnificent creature and his equally magnificent cock. He could do anything he wanted to her and she would fucking love it.

Not that she had any choice in the matter, of course. He was going to fuck her into oblivion whether she liked it or not. That she was such an eager slut for his cock was just a nice bonus.

A soft cry sounded from right beside her, and Gloria turned her head, surprised to see Sobble gazing at her with a blend of fear and curiosity. The utter bliss flooding her mind and body had completely overshadowed any concern for her Pokémon and its whereabouts.

“A–ah, _Sobble_ ,” Gloria managed, unable to speak without moaning in pleasure, “it’s okay, I– _mmmmm_!”

Her cute little Pokémon could only watch as she was utterly _wrecked_ by this feral creature. 

It only made her moan louder.

“Gloria! Are you okay?! What’s going on?!” She could hear Hop calling out to her through the mist, alarm evident in his tone. 

If he only knew what she was doing right now…

Gloria whimpered, trembling hard.

What would Hop think, seeing this mystery Pokémon destroy her cunt with his huge, beastly cock? Seeing her mouth hanging open, her eyes rolled back as she panted like a bitch in heat?

Would he be scared, shocked, revolted? Would he try to stop it? Would he run?

Or would he watch?

Would he stare, transfixed, at her body, at her lustful expression? Would he become aroused, too—would he even touch himself to the sight?

In spite of the _want_ that overcame her at the thought, Gloria retained just enough sense to rein in the urge to find out. She couldn’t trust herself to speak without her words dissolving into moans. She didn’t know how her new… _friend_ …would respond if she did, either. So she said nothing and hoped that Hop wouldn’t stumble upon this scene. 

She also hoped that he _would_.

Despite her best efforts to hold them back, little moans and gasps fell from her lips at a near-constant rate, and the loud slapping sounds as she was pounded into the forest floor threatened to give her away. Hop may have been spared the sight, but Sobble wasn’t, forced to watch his new Trainer experiencing pure bliss from being fucked by this Pokémon’s massive doggy cock. 

The wolf’s cock began to swell, stretching Gloria’s cunt even wider. He must be close to cumming…

“Yes, tha–a–t’s _it_ …!” she moaned, trying to keep her voice pitched low. “Breed me… Knot me… Fill me up with your cum!”

The Pokémon growled, perhaps in displeasure at this human’s insolence. That she would dare to demand anything of him despite knowing full well that _he_ was in charge.

Regardless, her wishes were soon granted. He shoved forward, thrusting a few more times before burying the entirety of his throbbing cock inside her pussy. Gloria quickly felt his knot nudge at her entrance, pushing itself inside in one fell swoop.

“Aaaaah, yes, yes, I’m gonna cum…!”

As that massive wolf cock relieved itself of the Pokémon’s hot load, Gloria came. She moaned and twisted in ecstasy, her cunt overcome by powerful spasms. Her back arched, trying to pull him in deeper—a futile effort, since she was already stuffed full to capacity with everything he had.

“Haaah…ah…mmm…”

When it was over, Gloria was a panting, drooling mess. She collapsed back onto the ground and savoured the sensations running through her body.

She was _so full_. Between the wolf Pokémon’s still-hard cock, his bulging knot, and the copious amount of hot, sticky cum he had deposited inside her, she was at her absolute limit.

Dazedly, Gloria looked down at herself. Her stomach was bulging from the bulk of everything she’d taken. When she looked closely, she thought she could even see the outline of the cock nestled inside her, pressed up against her walls and stretching her out so wide…

The Pokémon was still staring at her, too, his gaze no less intimidating for the thorough fucking he’d just given her.

Gloria felt her cunt flutter weakly in renewed desire even as her eyes slipped shut.

* * *

When she next awoke, it was to Leon’s voice.

Gloria groaned, using far more energy than it should have taken to climb to her feet. She barely paid attention as Hop and Leon discussed their little adventure, still too exhausted from her own. 

It took her by surprise when Leon addressed her directly. 

“And Gloria…are you, uh…are you alright?” Leon pointedly avoided her gaze as he spoke. Why would he…? 

Oh.

Though her underwear was still missing, her skirt had been pulled back down to protect what was left of her modesty. Sobble was back in his Poké Ball, too. She knew she couldn’t have done anything of the sort in her cock-drunk haze, and it wasn’t as though that Pokémon would have cared about something like that…

It must have been Leon. A wave of heat flooded her cheeks. 

With her knees pulled up and back, and nothing to obscure the view of cum mixed with her own juices gushing out of her well-fucked cunt, she must have looked quite a sight. Gloria didn’t blame him for feeling awkward. She was feeling pretty awkward herself.

“Y–Yeah, I’m fine,” she replied. Her gaze trailed over to Hop, who was looking dishevelled and quite awkward himself. Had he…?

Gloria felt another fierce blush coming on. Despite how much the thought had turned her on at the time, she wasn’t sure how to feel about the idea that Hop might have really seen (or heard) what had happened to her.

With no reason to linger, they decided it was time to leave. As she stumbled after Leon and Hop on shaky legs, she tried to convince herself that it would be a bad idea to return to the Slumbering Weald.

She was back the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to focus on the Galar starters next. Are there any particular kinks you guys want? I can’t promise it’ll happen, but I’d like to know what people would be interested in.


End file.
